


Idolize

by satanibrahimovic



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idol life--as glamorous and fun as it looks--isn’t as fun when you literally have everyone wanting a piece of you. While you’ve become accustomed to keeping an eye out for the obsessed fanboy, perhaps you should be more cautious of those around you. Reader/Yandere!Various [Idol AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 。(⌒∇⌒。) Hey there! So, I've recently finished all of Free, and since I do fancy yandere types (fictional, of course!) and idol AU, I developed this series, though it's moreso a collection of loosely-related one-shots. I wanted to write something like this for quite some time, and I hope you like it! Enjoy!

When flying out to another country, it was always advisable to arrive at the airport at least two hours early.

You could be at the airport the day before and still risk being late for your flight.

With the swarm of eager fans that waited for you to step out of your van, it was another day in the life of an idol. Though this was essentially part of your life, you still weren't quite used to having people wait hours just in the hope of catching a glimpse of your face.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and you turned towards your manager, Makoto.

"It'll be okay," he reassured with a smile. "I'll make sure of it."

He had been your manager since your debut and he honestly was why you haven't succumbed to the pressure of fame. Though he was only a few years older than you--being a former trainee who found managerial work better by comparison--he was wise, always rational, and comforted you during moments of utter stress. While managers in the idol industry served the company's interests rather than those of the artists themselves, he always stuck by your side and supported you all throughout your career.

"Man, there's a lot of people out there. And all for you too!"

The bubbly remark came from Nagisa, your stylist. He peered out of the window in awe before snapping his head towards you, winking, "I can't blame them. Who doesn't want to see you in the flesh?"

"Maybe all the fans who are still upset over my duet with Rin," you shrugged with a laugh.

Makoto sighed out your name, "I told you to not look at those comments anymore."

"Mako-chan's right!" Nagisa nodded vehemently, "Don't let their negativity affect you! Instead..." You and Makoto watched his hand reach for the door handle, but before either of you could say anything, he popped the door open and your ears were met with _**noise**_.

"Just live your life freely!"

And thus began the typical trek through the airport.

Often, Nagisa went ahead of you while Makoto hung either by your side or your back. Even with airport security helping to keep a relatively clear path for you, it was difficult to move through so many fans and camera flashes. Today, there was so much that you had to keep your head down and move on ahead.

Though he was excited to dress you up--airport fashion was always his favorite--upon realizing just how many boys there were in the crowd, Nagisa shrugged off his jacket and held it over your head. It was why you didn't notice Makoto knock away the grabby hands of an overly-eager fanboy, all while his arm created a barrier for you.

Crowd experience at airports only made the already complicated process much harder.

Still, it all paid off once you were ready for take off. Away from the crowd, you could finally have some peace.

Yawning, you leaned back against your chair and slowly dozed off, your dreams sweet as compared to the dance you were about to have with the devil.


	2. Troublemaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ≧(´▽｀)≦ Hello there! At last, we kick things off with this particular fic! Hope you like it!
> 
> ~~Can you guess who will be posted next?~~

_I'll keep being in front of you so you can't forget me. I'll keep shaking your heart so you can't escape me. I will steal your lips and run far away. I'm a troublemaker._

The dance studio was full of nothing but a booming track and body heat. You had been inside this practice room for nearly two hours and had little to complain about. Before you was a large mirror that encased the entire back wall. There, you could see your reflection and a pair of hands slither and grope your body.

Many would kill to be in your spot, to be touched by Rin Matsuoka, one of the most popular idols around.

While his voice was praised and adored, he truly shined in dance. He could pull off any style, expressing emotion and passion for his craft, something that other idols often failed to do.

For such vulgar choreography, it was a wonder how you weren't left a squirming, blushing mess. Not to say that you weren't affected, but you knew Rin. Beneath that cool, bad boy image of his was a crybaby of a perfectionist.

His hand grasped your inner thigh, squeezing gently before slithering up your body. Your ear tickled from how close his mouth was. The sensation made you freeze before you broke out in laughter.

He looked confused for a moment before he scowled and drew away from you, reaching into his pocket for the stereo remote. Turning the music system off, he huffed, "What the hell happened there? We were doing so well."

Smiling sheepishly, you remarked. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just used to practicing with Haru. He certainly isn't as handsy as you, Rin."

Rin's gaze flashed for a moment--sharp and tense. He looked irritated at the mere mention of your dear friend. However, he only rolled his eyes and snorted, "Hmph, so Haru's sticking to being mainly a dancer, huh. He's still refusing to debut?"

At this moment, it was as though two hours of dancing non-stop was catching up to you. A break was definitely needed. You walked over to where your belongings were, bending down to pick up your water bottle, "You know how he is. He wants to perform without all the work that comes with being an idol."

The sight Rin currently witnessed made his eyes glaze over, "What's a few commercials and photoshoots?"

"Selling out," you giggled, facing him before taking a refreshing gulp of water. "It's a shame though. Haru was so promising as a trainee. I knew for sure that both of you would be so successful." Your eyes closed as you fondly recalled those early days of your career.

The three of you always stuck together. Rin and Haru were stuck in a friendly but heated rivalry, instigated mostly by the former. You were often made the judge and it was a joy to watch them dance. In a way, the fact that it was essentially a private show for you made their competitions all the more special. They inspired you, both in their talent and them encouraging you to reach your full potential. Were it not for those two, you certainly wouldn't be where you were now.

"It's always Haru with you, isn't it?"

You gasped, flinching when a hand suddenly slammed against the wall, just beside your head. Your eyes were locked with Rin's irritated ones, his sharp teeth bared as he stared you down.

He had you caged.

"R-Rin?" Your water bottle shook slightly as your fingers began to shake.

Rin's anger wasn't foreign to you. Those trainee days were full of emotion, whether not making the cut to a group debut, or receiving heavy criticism. Even now, when the label would impose exhausting schedules on not only him, but you as well. He often confided in and sought comfort from you.

However, this was the first time you were under his scrutiny.

"You know he's not gonna seek out his true potential, and you're still fawning over him...!" He growled lowly as his hand curled into a tight fist. His head lowered, lips inches away from yours. "What's it gonna take for you to forget about Haru and see who has been waiting for you all this time?"

You were always intimidated by his outbursts, but to now feel it in all of its intensity made you quiver.

Your water bottle fell to the floor and you nearly jumped from the loud noise. As it rolled away, it was odd to suddenly have Rin back away from you. No longer trapped under him, confined against his body heat, you were frozen still, unsure of how to feel about this moment. Your confusion only deepened when the redhead switched on the stereo again.

Once more, noise filled the room. And once more, Rin had you in his grasp.

He tugged you away from the wall, pulling you in his arms. You found yourself dancing along to his own twisted, selfish version of the choreography.

His hand found your inner thigh once again, groping lecherously. You froze as his lips touched your neck and kissed up to your ear lobe.

"I'm still pretty fucking jealous of Haru though. I'm stuck countries away while he gets to grind against you like this," he hissed while planting a hand against your waist before rolling his hips against yours at a tortuously slow yet aggressive rhythm. "There's a reason why I'm here and Haru's still wasting his potential away. The fact that you can't see it pisses me off to no end."

"Rin...I..." You failed to form sentences, let alone to utter out single words. This wasn't the Rin you knew. There was so much wrong with this situation, and yet, there was one aspect to it that you felt too ashamed and confused to articulate.

His mouth was on your neck again, roughly planting kisses on your skin. You shivered as you felt the sharp tips of his teeth.

Rin smirked against your neck, chuckling darkly, "Consider this a gift from me to Haru." Then, he parted his lips and took a long-awaited bite of your neck.

The track came to an end, but it was a while before you could realize the silence that settled in the room. Your heartbeat was intense, its rhythm loud in your ears.

Suddenly, you felt Rin pull away once more, but not before murmuring proudly into your ear, "Have fun covering that up."

Practice was over to say the least. Certainly, however, Rin was ready to showcase the concept of your duet.

He left the room without another word, leaving you to inspect your disheveled appearance. Your eyes fell on your neck. There, you had proof of the presence of a troublemaker.

You were definitely going to be wearing a turtleneck to the ~~spiderweb~~ recording studio tomorrow. Hopefully, your producer wouldn't mind.


End file.
